kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby: Triple Deluxe
2014 2014 2014 |genre =Platformer |platforms =Nintendo 3DS/2DS }} Kirby (Nintendo 3DS) (working title) is a ''Kirby'' game for the Nintendo 3DS. In Japan, it is known as Hoshi no Kābi: Toripuru Derakkusu, or Kirby of the Stars: Triple Deluxe. Kirby (Nintendo 3DS) was announced during a Nintendo Direct. It has been announced for release on the Nintendo 3DS in 14 March, 2014http://multiplayer.com/videogiochi/nintendo-3ds/kirby-3d.html. More information will be unveiled in the future. This is the 14th Kirby game in the main series, the 24th in all, and the first for the Nintendo 3DS. Gameplay Kirby (Nintendo 3DS) has mechanics that are used like a 2.5D platformer that appears to run on the engine of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. The physics and graphics are mostly reused from the Wii title, although, there is a new feature that lets Kirby move into the foreground and the background with an item similar to the Warp Star, a similar mechanic seen in Donkey Kong Country Returns. This installment takes advantage of the 3DS's 3D technology by frequently having Kirby, projectiles, and other things move toward the screen, an example being seen at the end of the trailer as Kirby gets flattened against the screen. Enemies also can enter Kirby's path from the background. The first trailer was shown during a Nintendo Direct presentation on October 1, 2013, and the game was unveiled by Satoru Iwata. One scene depicts Kirby dodging a train resembling a Waddle Dee, and another shows Kirby fighting a mid-boss that looks strikingly similar to Bugzzy, only with subtle differences. During the Japanese Nintendo Direct, the logo was shown at the end, and has been translated to "Kirby: Triple Deluxe". While the name in other regions is currently unknown, the game is slated for a 2014 release in North America, Europe, and Japan. Confirmed Playable Characters *Kirby Confirmed Copy Abilities *Beam *Beetle (ビートル) *Bomb *Fighter *Fire *Ice *Ninja *Spark *Sword *Unnamed ability similar to the Super Inhale. Confirmed Enemies *Big Waddle Dee *Blade Knight *Bronto Burt *Chip *Hot Head *Kabu *Knuckle Joe *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Shotzo *Sparky *Waddle Dee (some with skis) *Waddle Doo *Unnamed rhinoceros beetle enemy *Unnamed hand enemy Confirmed Mid-bosses *Helmehorn (ヘルメホーン) Confirmed Items *Star Block *Key *Warp Star *Unnamed Warp Star-like item *Treasure chest *Unnamed "?-coin" item *Unnamed golden flower item *Large Wooden Box Gallery Beetle Enemy 3DS 2.png|The front and side of the new beetle enemy. Beetle Boss.png|Helmehorn chasing Kirby. Beetle Kirby 3DS.png|The new beetle copy ability. Fighter 3DS.png|Fighter Kirby attacks Knuckle Joe and Kabu. Sword 3DS.png|Sword Kirby fights Sparky. Waddle Dee Train 3DS.png|The Waddle Dee train. Ninja 3DS.png|Ninja Kirby. Unnamed Ability 3DS.png|A new, unnamed ability. 3D Warp Star 3DS.png|The new Warp Star-like item. Waddle Doo Attack 3DS.png|Kirby with the beetle copy ability attacking a Waddle Doo. Kirby 3DS Beanstalk.png|Kirby with a beanstalk. Ice 3DS.png|Ice Kirby. Kirby and Warp Star 3DS.png|Kirby and his Warp Star. Ability1.png|The Sword Ability Icon. Ability4.png|The new Beetle ability icon. Ability5.png|The Ninja ability Icon. Ability3.png|The Ice ability icon. Ability2.png|The Fighter ability icon. Videos References Category:Upcoming title